Food Challenge
by Meg The Monster
Summary: There's a reason that Tabasco sauce was never meant to be in contests that Naruto Uzumaki is involved in.


The Negatives of Challenges with Food

Author: Innocent Attraction

Characters DON'T belong to me

Note: This was a story to help brighten my day a bit. I think things that happen in this story are funny so if you have my sense of humor, I hope you think it's funny too. Or maybe if you just want something that will make you smile, this could help. It helped me while I was writing it.

It was 12:42 in the afternoon. The three ninjas stare at each other. One has tears coming out of his eyes, one is breathing heavy, and the last has sweet dripping down his red-tinted face. Why, you might ask, are they like this? Each of them bet they could have a drinking contest and be the last to take a drink of water, say anything, or completely flip out. What's the catch? The drinking contest involved Tabasco sauce. Six had started, only three were now left. Gaara sat on one side of the table, beads of sweat dripping down his face but otherwise not phased. Naruto sat directly across from, tears dripping from his eyes as he tried to hold a steady face. The final contestant, Sasuke, was breathing slightly heavier in an attempt to remove some of the smoke that burned the roof of his mouth. Every 10 minutes, they had to take another sip of the sauce. $120 was on the line, and none of them were going to disappoint themselves. If all three of them made it to 1:30, two hours after they had originally started this sick and twisted game, they would have to split the money three ways. Gaara smiles at the other two. He was used to hot sauce. He lived in one of the hottest places. Why could something like Tabasco sauce bother him? Sasuke's face remains hard and emotionless. He felt himself faltering slightly, but tried his hardest not to show it. The stinging burn was almost to unbearable for him. He was sure it was like acid on his tongue, burning holes through it. He looked over at Naruto, who was struggling to keep a straight face. He had his hands fiddling with a piece of string on his orange jacket. He had to distract himself by any means necessary from giving up. He was always called the "Underdog" in stuff like this. It was time to prove himself worthy and win for once. He already lost the prune drinking contest, the cold hands challenge, and the standing-on-one-foot-on-a-pole-with-your-hands-tied-behind-your-back game as well. He didn't want to lose this one. Gaara smirks at him. "Give up yet," he sneers.

Naruto gives him the strongest facial expression he could, but it was useless. It only made him look more like he was about to lose it. "I'm fine. I'm just wondering how Sasuke was doing. You've been sitting there all quiet and breathing heavy for a while. A nice glass of cold water would cure the burning."

"Speak for yourself," he answers. And although the water was tempting, it was nothing compared to the money. He could finally buy himself the kunai and shuriken knife set he saw in the window. He'd put it on layaway in case any missions came up that would give him enough to spend. Nothing had. This was his only chance. "You're the one who's wiggling all over the place. Give up already. Once a loser, always a loser."

Naruto rolls his eyes at him. $120 would buy him enough ramen to last through three months. He needed that kind of loot. He didn't exactly have it lying around his house and with it, it would also buy his groceries, some clothes, and maybe some new weapons. "I guess we'll be sitting here a while. Unless Gaara doesn't stop sweating, then he might walk off and get a drink himself."

"I'm used to the heat," he comments. Gaara knew what he'd spend the money on. He had many, and somewhat weird, intentions that would be filled with it. He could finally buy some new shoes. His had holes throughout them. It comes with living in a city practically buried with sand. He could also use it for more ninja tools and even some to help the city. There was one he'd also spend it on, but he didn't feel like thinking about it at the moment. It would make him lose his focus and possibly the challenge.

:

12:50 comes quickly. They grab the bottles of Tabasco sauce and take one swallow. Immediately, Naruto has to grip the chair he's sitting in so he doesn't say anything that would ruin his chances of winning. Sasuke closes his eyes momentarily, the burning acid running down his esophagus and charring his stomach as it slithered down. Gaara, again, didn't seem to be bothered. He just sat there, like he was in come trance, not really paying much attention to the others as they almost lost grip of themselves. He found it rather amusing. Sasuke composes himself again, the stone cold look returning to his face. Naruto has more trouble this time. It burned holes in the lining of his throat, it tore at his stomach, and made his heart feel like it was on fire. He couldn't give up, but was almost too much for him. He desperately wishes time would hurry. It was crazy to be doing this. Even if he only got 40 of the original $120, he wouldn't mind. He just wanted to make it to 1:30 without screwing up.

:

1:00 comes and goes. Another swig of the sauce, and Naruto is sent airborne. He's nearly out of his seat. He holds onto his throat as it slithers on the way down. He could feel the heat passing to his lower intestines. He knew going to the bathroom would be painful for a while. Sasuke smirks at him. "I think your actions speak louder than words. Compose yourself, or you forfeit."

Again, Naruto roles his eyes at him. "You jerk. I bet I can beat you, and I will beat you. Believe it," he shouts. He sits back down in his chair, muttering to himself and crossing his arms over his chest.

He manages to sit like this for a while when suddenly, a bad sensation hits his lower intestines. He tries to control himself. He tries desperately not to let it loose. His efforts don't go unnoticed. The others look at him and smile. They thought he was about to give up. Suddenly, Naruto can't hold it in anymore. He closes his eyes as a loud fart rips through them. Sasuke looks horror-stricken. Gaara couldn't look at him. Naruto blushes. "What the hell was that, Naruto?! I know that sauce is hot, believe me, but you actually…Oh my god," Sasuke screams.

"Did you just complain how the sauce being too hot," Naruto asks with a devilish. Sasuke looks over at him, thinks about it for a minute, then curses. "Ha ha! I told you I could beat you."

Gaara wasn't far after him in reacting. He held his nose and his breath until the smell became to ghastly even for him to managed. He had smelled some nasty things before, but nothing was as foul as that. "I can't take it anymore. That's just…that's just disgraceful!"

Naruto smiles in victory. He waits for the others to take a sip of the water sitting in front of them to prove their defeat. Naruto takes a sip of his own, the cool water stopping the charred feeling in his throat and calming the holes that were probably burned in his tongue. He takes the $120 and shoves it into his wallet. Apparently when it comes to contest, don't let Naruto join if there's something that involves any sort of food. You might just lose your nose in the process. As for Naruto, he's enjoying the money he spent very much. Maybe a bit too much.

End!


End file.
